


Последняя клятва

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Может быть, всю жизнь я к тому стремился, чтобы ты её у меня и отнял.





	Последняя клятва

Мы всегда приходим к тому, что ищем, надо только верить и не сдаваться. Я уже весь выпотрошен, дружище, и стрелять не стану: трясутся пальцы.  
Ты явился — грозный, безмолвный, жуткий, как на Страшный суд; ствол в руке дымится. Ты сегодня, Фрэнки, не шутишь шутки — ты сюда пришёл убивать убийцу.

Вот чего хотел ты — стреляй, я загнан; ты всего добился, суди и властвуй. Вот такие чертит судьба зигзаги: Бог — плохой пастух, не следит за паствой, и овец заблудших порвут на части одичавшие, вроде тебя, борзые. Лгать уже бессмысленно: я причастен и без всех смягчающих не безвинен. Я распахнут перед тобой, расхристан; перед алтарём люди врут охотней.

Может быть, всю жизнь я к тому стремился, чтобы ты её у меня и отнял. 

Только ты имеешь на это право, только ты имеешь на это смелость; но, надеюсь, станет тебе отравой мысль, с которой свыкнуться не хотелось. Я тебя оставлю, но безутешным, я заставлю с этим тебя смириться: я клянусь, мы были одним и тем же.

Ты такой же, Фрэнки, как я — убийца, и кровь жертв извечной нью-йоркской жатвы из одной и той же мы пили чаши.

Жаль, что ты не дашь досказать мне клятвы и нас сам навек разлучишь сейчас же.


End file.
